rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinchuruuki
Background (Must be taken into account by those who RP Jinchuruuki.) The first Generation of Konoha Jinchuruuki (Current) were mostly a group of kids that were raised from a young age to become Tailed beast hosts; a plan of the former Hokage. They were taught lessons of past Jinchuruuki and lore of the Chakra monsters, told stories of who the beasts were and where they came from, and spent a lot of time meditating; in order to be strong of mind. At the age of 11/12, all of the seven children (Roleplayed by the current generation of Konoha Jinchuruuki.) were brought down stairs inside a majestic tree outside Konoha; its leaves colored white. And there, a mile underground, they stood upon a Fuinjutsu engraved in the ground and surrounded by robed reapers; the reapers were part of the fuinjutsu and each held the chakra of a tailed beast inside it. Aside from the seven children, sister to the late Hokage Kasumi Hozuki and the Yondaime Zeshin Namikaze were there (The Hokage only there to mentor the Ritual.). ((The Yondaime had been made a Jinchuruuki some time before, together with Mizu Uzumaki. The nine tails was split up amongst them. Yet rather than two lives being required, that of the Hokage alone was accepted as a sacrifice for reasons yet unknown; It is speculated that the immense life force of the Wood Sage easily sufficed for two lives.)) For each of the Children, a Human sacrifice knelt in front or reapers. The kneeling bodies were touched by skeleton fingers, after which all fell dead to the floor. The cloaked dark figures looking to be advocated of death itself, as they absorbed the life force from the sacrifices at which the Fuinjutsu, engraved into the ground, began to emit light. The tailed beasts numbered one to eight were transferred from the reapers into the seven children and Kasumi; making them official Jinchuruuki. (One year later, current timeline.) Currently all of the seven Jinchuruuki (With beasts numbered one to Seven.) are either 12 or 13 years old and have possessed the beast for a year now. They might have had contact with their beasts, yet no Tailed beast related powers were developed yet. They finished the Academy as all others and were now about to enter a squad and live the Shinobi life. (Even though she was older than her peers, Kasumi of the eight tales was at the same level regarding being a Jinchuruuki.) Current Jinchuruuki. Shukaku: Itsuki Yotsuki Matatabi: Reserved (Yozu) Isobu: Reserved (Yohin) Son Goku: Open Kokuo: Reserved (YomiGremory) Saiken: Open Chomei: Baang Otsuka Gyuki: Kasumi Hozuki Kurama: Yang half; Zeshin Namikaze Yin half; Miku Uzumaki Growth. Jinchuruuki abilities, such as Chakra arms and abilities that stem from a tailed beast, will be trained as normal jutsu with the only exception that these training sessions are mentored by the Hokage or someone directly appointed to him. Limitations. Abilities exclusive to Jinchuruuki, such as chakra arms, still take up slots in the Jutsu List. (Chakra Arms is C-rank for Genin, B-rank for Chuunin, A-rank for Jounin and all above.) Even though you are a Jinchuruuki, you cant spam Jutsu forever. The more you grow as a host, the more you'll be able to tap into the chakra pool of your beast and the more it'll likely lend you power. This means that your Stamina (Chakra) stat does not automatically hit 5. This means that you still have to RP to your Databook; If you have 1 point in stamina then you're not going to last as long as a non-jinchuruuki with 2 points. More tails = less power per chakra Arm Shukaku uses Sand(arm) instead of chakra arms. The Full tailed beast form can not be accessed until trained and is an S-rank ability for Tier 3 members only (including the tailed beast ball as a separate S rank.)